


Last Thing He Expected

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last place he ever expected to find himself....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thing He Expected

Of all the places he ever thought of seeing himself, this was probably the last on that long, long list; a gay club. Music blared through the speakers, the lighting was dim, guys danced to the fast paced music. It was all honestly giving him a headache, yet he was still here, still standing awkwardly off to the side by the bar, nursing a beer, which wasn't generally his drink of choice, cause heck if this place had scotch of any kind.

He was seriously questioning why he decided to come. It would've been different if a friend had dragged him along, but no, he was here on his own, by his own accord. He still wasn't sure why; maybe it was because he was feeling cramped at home and just wanted to get out. Or maybe even because he wanted someone in his life. He wanted a guy who would love him. He took a long drink of his beer and let out a deep breath. His gaze was cast upon the mob of people dancing. A lot of the guys were cute, very cute, but his gaze didn't linger on anyone for too long, for he was scared to be caught staring. 

He was openly gay, obviously since he was at a gay club, but its not something he went about saying a lot, especially since he was an introvert. He sighed as he looked towards the door. Maybe I should just leave. He really wasn't getting anywhere at all with this whole situation. He had gotten a few looks, though it might've just been because of his tattoos. His sleeve of tattoos usually did get looks quite often, which only made him slightly anxious.

"Come here often?" Came a voice, which started him.

He glanced to where a man stood, leaning against the bar, a slight smile on his face. He laughed nervously. "N-No." 

The man's smile grew wider at his nervousness. "Not really the type of person for a club, I take it?" 

"That easy to tell?" 

The man nods. "Generally people don't stand by themselves at a club, especially not a gay club." 

He finally really looks at the man, and is very taken aback by him. Semi long blond hair, which looked silky and soft. A perfectly chiseled chin, and full lips, which looked so soft. Very defined abs and toned arm muscles. And finally, the most amazing part, his eyes; one blue, the other green. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was breath taken by this man. 

"I-I." Was all he could say as he stared at the man.

The man simply laughed, his smile growing even bigger, brighter. "I know I'm good looking, but I didn't think that much so." The man teased, causing his face to turn a deep red as he finally tore his gaze from the man, which seemed impossible. 

"You're a cutie, and I'd really like to get to know you." The man says, his eyes trained on the shy, blushing man.

He finally looked back at the man. "Y-yeah... I'd like that too." He spoke nervously, unable to keep his eyes from the man's.

"I'm Zisteau." 

"Kurt." 

"Well, Kurt, you seem rather uncomfortable here, how about we go somewhere else?" Zisteau offers, his blue-green eyes full of an emotion Kurt couldn't quite place.

"That would... That would be nice." Kurt says with a blush.

Kurt downs the rest of his beer and walked with Zisteau outside, leaving the loud music and crowds behind. 

"Where are we gonna go?" Kurt asks hesitantly, trying his hardest not to stare at Zisteau, which seemed impossible.

"I was thinking we could back to my house for a drink, if that's okay with you."

That made Kurt nervous. Last time he'd met a guy who he was a little interested in the guy simply wanted to have sex, and that was it. "Um... Yeah, sure." 

"Did you drive here?" 

Kurt shakes his head. "No, my friend dropped me off so my car wouldn't end up stuck here overnight." 

"Ah, well I did drive here, so we can take my car."

Kurt nods. "Alright, lead the way." 

He was nervous as he sat beside Zisteau in the car. He was still breath taken by Zisteau, he was absolutely gorgeous in every single aspect. But, he'd thought the last guy was cute too, but he was really just a pretty face who couldn't care less about feelings. It didn't take long at all to reach Zisteau's house, which looked really nice. Kurt followed nervously into the house, which looked just as nice on the inside as it did the outside. 

"Whatcha like to drink?" Zisteau asked, his blue-green eyes trained on Kurt's lanky body. 

"Scotch." 

Zisteau chuckled, a small smile present on his face. "Ah, my personal favorite. You go ahead and get comfy while I get us drinks."

Kurt sat on the- surprisingly soft- couch as Zisteau left the room. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, which seemed to be skyrocketing. This wasn't Vechs, the last guy, this was Zisteau. 

"Here you go." Zisteau says kindly, handing Kurt a glass of scotch.

"Thanks." Kurt says shyly, accepting the glass and taking a long drink, instantly loving the slight burn on his throat.

Zisteau sat cross legged on the couch, facing Kurt, a glass of scotch in hand. "So, Kurt, what exactly were you doing at the club?" He ask curiously, smiling kindly at the shy man.

"I'm not actually sure..." 

Zisteau raises a questioning eyebrow. "How so?" 

Kurt shrugs. "I guess it's just been a while since I've had a boyfriend.... And I miss it, I guess." 

"Single, eh?" Zisteau asks with a sly smile.

"Y-yeah." Kurt says nervously, his heart feeling fluttery, but he couldn't ignore the nervousness.

"You're really adorable." Zisteau chuckled. "Especially when you blush." 

Kurt hadn't even realized he was blushing, but he felt his cheeks heating up even more. All he could manage was a breathy laugh. 

"How long has it been since you've had a boyfriend?" 

"Ummm..." Kurt actually had to think about that for a moment. "Freshman year of college, I think. So only like four years... Or so." 

"It's been a while for me too." 

"How?" Kurt asked incredulously. "You're absolutely gorgeous." His cheeks instantly flamed red.

Zisteau merely chuckles. "I know its hard to believe, but I'm not all into that having a different boyfriend every other weekend." He says giving Kurt a gentle smile. "If I'm gonna be in a relationship I want it to be a serious one." 

He nodded briefly, agreeing whole heartedly with Zisteau. "Then why were you at the club?" 

"Just cause I'm not looking for a 'boyfriend' doesn't mean I can't party with really good looking guys." Zisteau says with a sly smile.

Kurt blushed, yet again, even the tip of his ears turned red. "There were some pretty good looking guys there." A smile tugs at his lips. "But none as good looking as you." 

"I didn't image you'd be such a flirt." 

"I didn't either." Kurt chuckled, taking another long drink of the amber liquid.

"That tattoo, what is it exactly?" Zisteau questions after a moment or two. 

"It's a rocket launch." Kurt says, glancing to the ink on his arm.

"Oh..." Zisteau says, tracing the plume of smoke lightly with his finger, causing a shiver to run down Kurt's spine. "It's so cool." 

Kurt smiles lightly, his face a deep red. "Yeah, I'd say it is." 

Kurt couldn't keep his eyes off Zisteau, especially with him looking at the tattoo in awe. He had never been a very forward person, but he just couldn't help but move closer to Zisteau and press their lips together. He caught Zisteau off guard, but he quickly kissed back, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. The kiss deepened as Kurt pulled the- impossibly cute- man closer. 

"Y-You're a really good kisser." Was all Kurt could think to say, which had his face quickly turning a deep red.

"You're not so bad yourself." Zisteau says with a gentle smile, his forehead resting against Kurt's. 

"W-what does this make us?" Kurt asks unsurely, for he'd never been good at the whole relationship concept.

"I dunno." Zisteau teased lightly. "I'd have to ask my boyfriend what he thinks." 

"...what?" Kurt asks, his smile quickly falling. 

Zisteau merely chuckles. "You're my boyfriend silly." 

"Right..." Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "Well I think your boyfriend would like a relationship." 

"I believe your boyfriend would approve." 

"I'd hope so." Kurt teases lightly.

"Me too." Zisteau smiles brightly. "Because all I want to do is kiss you." 

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt whispered as he leaned in, kissing his adorable boyfriend deeply.


End file.
